


Librarian!Merlin

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes a fetching librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Librarian!Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> This little pic was of course inspired by a certain gif with Colin removing spectacles. Twitter friends are to blame! Hugs you, girls! <3

 


End file.
